Enclosures of this type are known in the prior art, in particular EP No. 1,167,131, which describes a panel mounted on the frame by a joint that allows the panel to pivot when the airbag deploys. This type of assembly is mechanically complex, and leads to additional manufacturing costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,409 discloses a panel attached to its support by tongues of material that break when the airbag deploys. The construction of parts with such tongues is delicate.